1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle body structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to vehicle body structure with a door trim panel that includes a flange that covers the welded seam between a lower door section and a window sash section, the flange at least partially defining a seal contacting surface.
2. Background Information
A vehicle door that includes a window is often constructed with a plurality of panels that define a lower door section and a window sash section. The lower door section and the window sash section are typically welded to one another at an intersection therebetween. The intersection often includes a slight convexity at the site of the weld.
The vehicle door is mounted to a vehicle body structure that defines a door opening. A seal is typically installed to the vehicle body structure on a surface that defines the door opening. The seal contacts the lower door section, the window sash section and the weld when the door is in a closed position. The seal is more effective if the seal contacts surfaces of the door that are smooth and without concavities or convexities.